Antología del Amor imposible
by Harukawarrior
Summary: Nuevo capítulo, POV de Michiru. Haruka y Michiru terminaron su relación. Ahora, varios meses después, siguen siendo amigas. Pero, ¿Qué pensamientos pasarán por la mente de la senshi de Urano y de Neptuno?. Fics fuertes y descarnados. H
1. Mi Cruda Verdad

Reflexiones de Haruka luego de varios meses de haber terminado con Michiru, pero aún manteniendo una amistad. ¿Qué pensamientos pasan por la mente de la senshi de Urano?

Un fic descarnado y fuerte.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que alguna vez le han roto el corazón.

Y no me he olvidado de Historia de una Boda, sino que me llené de inspiración en la madrugada para escribir este fic, y tenia que sacarlo de mi sistema!

Las chicas son de Naoko, y esta historia es mía.

Haruka Warrior.

Battle On!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi Cruda Verdad

Por: Haruka Warrior

_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido_.-Pablo Neruda

Te miro desde lejos. Mis piernas no responden, mi pecho deja de moverse para respirar. Mi boca está seca, y siento como un dolor agudo se instala en mi abdomen, dejándome sin apetito, quitándome el aliento.

Mis manos están frías. Siento mi corazón latir como su estuviera corriendo en un maratón. Mis ojos están estáticos y mi mirada fija en ti. No puedo apartar la mirada, no puedo alejar mis ojos ante lo que estoy mirando, incluso a pesar que me hace daño, estoy como una estatua, de pie, siendo testigo de tu felicidad, sintiendo como una daga corta mi carne, mis huesos y llega a mi corazón para hacerlo jirones.

De mi corazón ya no queda nada, quizás vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un órgano latiente, del que cada latido era para ti; pero ahora no queda nada.

Y estoy aquí, mirándote de lejos, llevándome a mi propia perdición. Ahogándome en mi vicio sádico de verte con él, verte sonreír con sus chistes, ver como le tocas gentilmente el brazo como me hacías a mí, tus ojos están brillantes y radiantes porque él está contigo, esa misma mirada que me regalabas a mi cuando me veías.

Me quedo mirándote, dejando que mi cuerpo se asfixie en esta tortura masoquista de verte en los brazo de otra persona. Y mi mente se queda activa, imaginándote decirle cuanto lo amas, cuando lo necesitas, que no puedes vivir sin él, que eres solo de él, que quieres pasar la vida junto a él. ¿No son esas las mismas mentiras que me decías a mi?

Mi mente me tortura, es mi potro del tormento, mi mente retorcida y sádica. Pienso en si ¿Te acordarás de mi cuando te acuestas con él¿Recuerdas la forma en como yo te besaba¿Cómo yo te tocaba?.

¿ Recordarás aquellas noches de éxtasis en las que me decías que nadie era como yo, en las que, envuelta en placer, decías mi nombre?.

Mi cuerpo no responde, y mi mente es una vorágine de recuerdos. Siento mi alma desgarrada, el dolor no me deja respirar, la soledad me agobia y verte con él me destroza lo poco que queda de mi.

Entonces, de repente, te das cuenta de mi presencia, le dices algo a él y te despides. Yo aparto mi mirada para no ver ese beso, como si con el solo hecho de no verlo lo hiciera inexistente, imaginario.

Te paras enfrente de mí y me besas mi mejilla. ¿Sabes cuan doloroso es ese beso?

Me miras, me preguntas como estoy. Yo te miro intensamente y te respondo que bien estoy de maravilla.

Tú me sonríes y me dices que nos vayamos, yo dibujo una mueca de sonrisa, utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Así es. Nos seguimos viendo, seguimos saliendo, seguimos paseando y seguimos conversando. ¿Porqué?.

¿Por qué mantenemos esta farsa de amistad¿Porqué pretendemos llevarnos bien, que somos amigas y que nada ha pasado?

¿Acaso no ves mi dolor¿No entiendes la verdadera razón que hay entre las excusas para verte¿O es que no quieres perderme, y prefieres mantenerme cerca?

Te miro, ahora de cerca. Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre. Soñadora, emprendedora, ahora llena de responsabilidades, viviendo una vida distinta a la mía.

¿Porqué nos buscamos?, Si yo me pierdo, tu me llamas y me preguntas ¿Dónde he estado¿Porqué no te he llamado?.

Siento un nudo en mi estómago. ¿Porqué reverbera esta extraña atracción?.

Si yo te confronto, tú me dices que solo es amistad. Que ya no es lo mismo de antes.

¿Pero porque cuando te acorralo y te beso y te seduzco caes en el juego¿Porqué respondes a mis caricias y te entregas a esa pasión que ya conoces?

¿Qué esperas de mí¿Acaso piensas que soy tu mejor amiga que te acompañará en tu boda, tu babyshower, que cargaré a tus hijos y seré tu paño de lágrimas si ese imbécil te rompe el corazón?

¿Por qué piensas eso de mí? Fuimos amantes. Yo soy tu ex, no tú mejor amiga.

¿Será que esa es la excusa para seguir viéndome¿Acaso es la fuerza de todo lo que vivimos lo que nos mantiene orbitando una con otra¿Acaso solo así es que él te permite mantener un nexo conmigo?

Te miro de cerca. Me cuentas tus cosas, tus problemas, las novedades de tu vida; compartimos un corto tiempo, comemos, me haces reír. Pero mis ojos me delatan, mis ojos tristes y melancólicos me venden, y me preguntas si estoy bien, si algo me pasa, si tengo algún problema.

Yo me quedo estática, mirándote fijamente, gritándote en silencio¡mírate en un espejo!, y sabrás cual es mi problema.

Esta relación que tenemos, no la entiendo¿Acaso es el remanente de lo que alguna vez fue un gran amor¿Esto es lo que queda?.

Tu me dices que siempre estarás ahí para cuando yo te necesite, nunca me dirás que no. Me dices que me quieres, me respetas. Si ves que alguna lagrima brota de mis ojos me la quitas dulcemente de mi rostro y me abrazas.

Cada vez que dices esas cosas, siento mi corazón mordido, me siento asfixiada y traicionada. ¿Después de todos los años que te di de mi vida me dices eso?, Dices que no me quieres igual que antes ¿Pero siempre estas para mi?

¿Por qué me das migajas¿Porqué las acepto?, Mi psique masoquista acepta los retazos del tiempo que me regalas. Es porque no quiero olvidarte, me aferro como una loca a los recuerdos de nuestra juventud, a ese amor desmedido que alguna vez compartimos.

Quiero olvidarte y no quiero, porque en el sufrimiento de la realidad, el poco aire que me das, me hace vivir.

Nuestra torcida amistad me da una estúpida satisfacción, que me deja incompleta y con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Y lo irónico de todo, es que a pesar de que he conocido otras mujeres, que hemos salido y compartido, ninguna de ellas me entiende. Ninguna sabe manejar el demonio que vive dentro de mi.

Dentro de mi agónico sufrimiento llego a odiarte por necesitarte. ¿Por qué alivias mi corazón de sus cargas?

Calmas mis demonios, pero a la vez atraviesas mi corazón con una estaca, me empalas el alma; curas una herida pero me desangras poco a poco por otra.

Salimos. En nuestra pantomima de amistad nos reímos y pasamos el rato. Recordamos viejos tiempo y te cuento las novedades de la semana. ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Porqué?...¿Qué sentido tiene esto?...pero…sacas una sonrisa dentro de esta amargura, dices que no me quieres ver así, entonces hablamos y el tiempo se detiene y nuevamente somos tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego te dejo en tu casa y me quedo mirando como te alejas y me siento vacía, inconforme, insatisfecha y horriblemente desolada.

----------------------------------------------

¿Comentarios?


	2. Necesidad

Fieles lectores. Se que he estado ausente desde hace rato. Sin embargo les traigo otro fic, nuevamente algo dark. Diría que es el producto de el momento y lugar equivocado. De todos modos, vale la pena leerlo.

Dado que es el segundo que he escrito en este estilo, he decidido crear una nueva serie, centrada en que H&M ya no están juntas, por diversas razones y ambas expresan sus sentimientos dese su propio punto de vista.

Este, es según POV de Haruka (nuevamente).

Espero que lo disfruten.

Battle On!

* * *

**Necesidad**

_By: HarukaWarrior_

Te quiero olvidar. Lo intento. Me distraigo con otras mujeres. Pero eres el deja vu de mi vida, y siempre regreso al mismo punto en donde te dejé. Regreso al mismo lugar donde mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, y siento una desesperación en donde lo único que puedo articular en mi boca es que te necesito.

Mi corazón me traiciona y mi mente es su cómplice. En un instante de dolor regresan todos los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntas, el dolor de aquella noche que nos dijimos adiós y las veces que hicimos el amor a pesar de tu tener a otro en tu vida.

Lo intento. Salgo con otras, he besado otros labios, he acariciado otras pieles, he saciado mi sed con otros cuerpos, y sigo vacía, perdida, y sola. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que te necesito.

Te llamo para escuchar tu voz, no se con que objetivo, hablamos y pretendo estar bien, ocultando mi dolor y desesperación. Te pido que salgamos, de forma casual y tú te niegas, pero a la vez lo dudas, siento la ambigüedad en tu voz.

Me dices que debes cumplir con él, que él se lo merece, que estas enamorada.

¿Cuántas veces se puede romper el mismo corazón? ¿Alguna vez será suficiente? ¿Alguna vez será demasiado?

Quedo muda, y las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Siento un ardor en mi alma, aquella vieja herida vuelve a sangrar, mi masoquismo interminable cobra su cuota. ¿Y con que quedo?...soledad y dolor.

Lo intento. Incluso he llegado a pensar que lo he logrado, algunas tardes cuando estoy con otra lo creo. Entonces llega la noche y en la oscuridad recuerdo la suavidad de tus labios y el olor de tu piel. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si duermo en la misma cama donde tú y yo nos amamos insaciablemente tantas noches.

Te busco, te hablo y nuevamente me expongo ante ti. Te necesito. Se me escapa de los labios. Estoy mal, triste y sola. Te necesito.

Me escuchas con atención y solo siento tu respiración al otro lado del teléfono. Todas las razones previas para no verme de repente quedaron en el aire. ¿Mi sinceridad te afectó?

No puedo mentirte. Te necesito te juro que luchado por no hacerlo. Pero necesito llenar mis ojos de ti, de tu cuerpo, necesito escuchar tu risa, ver los movimientos de tus manos al tocar el violín. Y daría todo por un beso de tus labios.

Mi camisa está húmeda de mis lágrimas. Mis ojos enrojecidos. Mi alma arde de dolor. Mi mente recuerda cosas que pensé hace tiempo olvidadas.

Quiero devorar mis propios pensamientos para que dejen de existir y extirpar mi corazón para no sentir. Saciar mi lujuria con otros cuerpos, llenar mi ser del calor de otras, y ahogarme en los sueños de otras mujeres para olvidarte para siempre.

Quiero que el recuerdo de tu piel se pierda entre el de otras, quiero un caos de sentimientos para no sentir nada por ti. Pero no lo logro. Te necesito.

Aquel lugar que ocupaste en mi vida, por tanto tiempo, nadie lo llena.

Nadie llena este vacío, nadie, nadie, nadie.

Te necesito.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. I still miss you babe

Hola lectores, les traigo una nueva entrega de la serie "Antología de un amor imposible". Ahora desde el POV de Michiru, a petición popular.

Gracias por todos los comentarios!

Y bueno, ya saben, Chicas de Naoko, Plot mía.

Flames, adiós.

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior.

* * *

**…I still miss you babe.**

_By: Haruka Warrior_

La brisa del mar juega con mi cabello, y el sol besa suavemente mi piel mientras estoy sentada en una silla afuera de mi casa de playa.

Las gaviotas sobrevuelan la costa, llenado el ambiente de sus dulces sonidos creando una sinfonía de sonidos con las olas del mar, las voces de los pescadores y el murmullo de la brisa.

El aire me trae aromas de un restaurante cercano, y recuerdo sabores dulces, exóticos.

Adentro escucho que alguien prende el radio para luego meterse a la ducha. Su voz profunda y masculina llama mi atención, me dice que se va a bañar antes de irnos a comer.

Pero no le presto atención, en el fondo una canción comienza a sonar en la emisora que el mismo sintonizó. La brisa comienza a soplar con fuerza, levantando un remolino de arena del suelo, como si me dijera 'escucha'...

Es aquella canción que tu me dedicaste hace tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes que él me la dedicó también? Pero no es lo mismo, solo tiene sentido si la escucho de tus labios.

Recordar tus caricias, el amor contenido en tus besos y en tu mirada mientras esa música sonaba en el fondo.

Escuchar esa letra…me recuerda tanto a ti.

No puedo olvidarte. He intentado sacarte de mi vida, porque ahora estoy con él, tenemos un futuro y planes, pero aunque lo intente no puedo amarlo como te amé a ti.

Tu me hacías sentir libre, despegabas mis pies del suelo y vivíamos un sueño hermoso e interminable. Cuando estaba contigo solo existía yo para ti.

Quiero borrar la sensación de tus manos sobre mi piel, aquella electricidad que me transmitías al tocarme.

Te veo ir y venir, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que me buscas?, ¿las excusas que buscas para verme?.

Se que te hago daño, pero quiero que me odies para que te olvides de mi. ¿Sabes porque?..porque cada vez que te veo me confundes. Pero lo nuestro es imposible.

A pesar de todo el amor que compartimos, al final, nos alejamos tanto, nos dijimos tanto, todos los problemas que ocasionamos a nuestras familias, los engaños. Nuestros engaños.

¿Por qué después de todo lo que paso…aun nos buscamos?, ¿Por qué no me llena lo que ahora me brindan?

Lloré tanto que mis lágrimas se secaron. Llegué a despreciarte por alejarte de mí, por dejarme en segundo plano. Entonces él apareció y lleno ese vacío que tú dejaste. Todo eso te lo he dicho, que ya no te amo, que ya no te necesito, que no te veo igual.

Pero te extraño, te extraño tanto, tanto, tanto.

Estoy bien hasta que te recuerdo, entonces te añoro, siento una necesidad de ver tus ojos de nuevo, escuchar tu voz, sentirte cerca, aunque sea verte de lejos, saber de ti.

Tu ausencia me duele, la frialdad de tu voz cuanto te llamo. Pero aquella melancolía de tus ojos es la que me rompe el corazón cada vez que te veo.

Me dices que estás bien, pero tus ojos te traicionan. Como quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte gentilmente en los labios y decirte 'lo siento', 'tu eres única, nadie como tu', 'siempre estas presente en mi corazón y en mi mente'.

Pero no puedo. Ahora estoy con él, y el se merece mi fidelidad y respeto, si..no lo se…

Pero aunque este lejos de ti, nunca te olvido, tu recuerdo esta grabado en mi ser y cada ves que se aleja regresa como las olas.

Si. Es un secreto. El verdadero significado de esa canción la guardo en mi corazón, es solo entre nosotras, porque se que el amor que compartimos fue verdadero, real y puro.

Yo solo quiero, aunque sea una vez mas, estar en nuestra cama, yo perdida en tus brazos y escuchar como dulcemente me cantas esa canción. Porque yo se que si eres tu quien me dice aquellas palabras, es verdadero.

* * *

Por cierto la cancion es I don't wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith.

Recomiendo que la bajen y la escuchen, busquen la letra.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
